Icy Pieces
by Doglover645
Summary: Just some one-shots about Frozen. I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! No Elsanna ones.
1. Elsa's Wish

Elsa's Wish

**Author's Note: Elsa's powers allow her to direct arctic winds to an extent.**

Elsa jolted upright from yet another nightmare.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She yelled. She had dreamed about all the things that haunted her: being called a monster, the isolation, and worst of all Anna's frozen body on the fjord.

She started pacing around the room, ice forming underfoot. She then decided to clear her head with some cool night air. She stepped out on to the balcony. The cold air felt great, but the horrid thoughts flooded back into her mind. Tears streaming down her face, she looked up at the North Star.

"I wish I could just be normal!"

All of the sudden, a bright flash blinded Elsa. She fell down, darkness consuming her. She passed out.

The next morning Elsa woke up freezing cold.

_That's strange, the cold never bothered me._

She thought nothing of it and continued on with her morning routine. She went down to breakfast and was surprised to see Anna sitting there.

"Morning Anna."

"Hi Elsa," she said in her usual cheery voice.

Then the strangest thing happened.

Anna knew that Elsa liked to use her powers to get her food, and bacon was her favorite. Elsa went to use the wind to put bacon on her plate, but nothing happened!

"That's odd…"

She tried again. Nothing moved.

"What? Oh no! This can't be happening…"

"What's going on Elsa?"

"So you know how sometimes we both get nightmares? Well last night I got one."

"So…?"

"Then I went out onto the balcony and wished on the North Star that I was normal. I hate constantly having to check my emotions so I don't freeze Arendelle! Again!"

"But Elsa, how will you get your powers back?"

"I…I don't know Anna."

"NO ELSA! PLEASE I NEED SOMEONE TO BUILD SNOWMEN WITH!"

"We can still build snowmen, just…not enchanted ones."

Elsa started to regret ever making that wish. Anna was really sad that her sister wanted to get rid of her awesome powers. She can create an ice palace with a single step and a few waves of her hand!

"Well, if I'm going to be normal, I might as well embrace it…"

"Where was that attitude when you could make it snow on command?"

After a few moments of silence Elsa finally decided to go back to her room and left Anna at the table.

A few hours later Anna knocked on Elsa's door.

"Come in Anna!"

Anna came in the door and nearly fainted when she saw her sister.

"Anna! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Elsa. Quick question: when was the last time you looked in the mirror?"

Elsa quickly went over to the nearest mirror and saw it. Her hair was no longer platinum blond, but dark brown like their mother's was.

"Okay then. This is new."

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, with Elsa trying to adjust to being powerless. She did miss them. That night, she went on to the balcony. The cold gave her goose bumps. She looked up at the North Star. This time all the fun memories of magic came to her: skating rinks, Olaf, and most of all, building snowmen with Anna. Tears began to fall again.

"I wish I never made that stupid wish!"

There was another blinding flash, and she passed out. She woke up with Anna hovering over her.

"Elsa! You're okay! And you're blond again! Did they come back?"

Elsa opened her hand and snow flurried around them.

"I did miss having powers."

"Don't be afraid, _embrace _it."

As if on a cue, it started snowing.


	2. Fluffy

**Hello readers! I want you to know that if you have any prompts or ideas for one-shots, PM me or leave a review! I have a little bit of...writer's block at the moment so starting points would be greatly appreciated! Now enough of my babbling, onto the story. :-)**

* * *

Fluffy

**Thanks to Foxy the Sly for the idea.**

Anna ran down the hallway as fast as her clumsy feet could carry her. In her arms she carried a small grey and white ball of fur. She had found a Norwegian Dwarf Rabbit when she was out and about and decided to adopt it. She finally made it to the library where the Queen was.

_Tap-tap-ta-tap-tap _she knocked

"Come in Anna!" Her sister called from in the library.

Anna burst through the door carrying the fluffy bunny. All Elsa saw was a demon with fur.

"What is that?"

"This is Fluffy, I adopted him from the wild!"

Anna could see Elsa was clearly afraid. Ice was creeping up the wall and she breathing was short and shallow.

"Are you afraid of Fluffy?" Anna had a hint of a mocking tone in her voice.

"Um…uh…well you see….yes, I am afraid of that Norwegian Demon Rabbit!"

It started to snow in the library.

"Elsa, there is nothing to be afraid of. He's so cute isn't he?"

"No. He is not cute at all. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to try to get some work done. I don't know if I can after seeing that thing."

"Elsa, can I at least keep him? Please!"

"Fine, but he is YOUR responsibility."

"Yay, thank you Elsa!"

Anna took off with Fluffy in her arms.

She got him a cage from the village, food, and spent the whole day with him.

"How could Elsa be scared of such a cute, fluffy bunny like you?"

That night, Anna put Fluffy in his cage and went to bed. But she forgot to latch the cage door.

* * *

Elsa was fast asleep when she felt movement under the sheets. She woke up and pulled the covers back to find Anna's "pet" under the sheets. The room froze around the Queen. The bunny jumped on her stomach and curled up in a ball. Elsa wanted to scream, but she realized something.

"How could I be scared of such a cute, fluffy bunny like you?"

She was able to thaw the room and snuggled up with the bunny. Soon, the only thing to be heard was soft snoring.

* * *

Anna woke up, she was so excited to spend another day with her pet bunny.

"Let's go Fluffy."

Then she saw the cage was open.

"Fluffy? Where is Fluffy?"

She burst out the door, looking everywhere for her adorable pet. Then she came across a white door with indigo patterns all over it.

"Fluffy if you are in there, you better not be frozen!"

She softly knocked, and heard a muffled voice inside. She threw the door open and found Elsa sitting upright in bed. She looked totally calm.

"Elsa, do you know where Fluffy is?"

A small white and grey head popped out from under the covers and looked at Anna, then back to Elsa.

"Elsa, don't be scared, there is a bunny in your bed."

Fluffy hopped up onto Elsa's stomach and curled up again. She started to stroke his back.

"It's okay, I like him. Did you know that they can live for up to ten years?"

Anna smiled. Her sister overcame her fear of rabbits.

"He's a sweetheart, he came in last night and curled up here with me. Maybe he likes the cold." Elsa handed Fluffy back to Anna.

"He's still your responsibility," She smirked.

"I can handle it." Anna said, cuddling her fluffy Dwarf Rabbit.

**Author's Note: Norwegian Dwarf Rabbits are real. Look it up kids! They are so cute. :D**


End file.
